Präsidentenmetro
|bild =Broken Steel Presdential Metro Line.jpg |lage =Presidential Metro map.png |system =Presidential Sub Level |weltkarte =empty |sonstige =Adams Air Force Base The Capitol Building (East Wing) |quests =Wer wagt, gewinnt Trauriger Werber }} Die Präsidentenmetro ist ein Netz bestehend aus U-Bahn-Tunneln und eine neue spezielle Metrostation, die mit dem Add-On Pack "Broken Steel" dem Spiel hinzugefügt wird. Sie befindet sich unter dem weißen Haus und wurde zuletzt vom Präsidenten genutzt. Geschichte Zutritt zur Station kann erlangen, indem man in den Schacht neben dem weißen Haus hinabsteigt. Diesen wird man leicht finden, da man in der Quest "Wer wagt, gewinnt" hin muss. Der Schacht trägt den Namen "Utility". Bevor ihr zur Station kommt, müsst ihr jedoch an einigen Wachbots vorbei. Lage Der Eingang zur Metrostation ist vorerst gesperrt. Man kann das Schloss aber auch knacken. Redet erst mit dem Computersystem MaGot. Dieser öffnet euch die Tür und gibt euch auch noch hilfreiche Infos. Jetzt gehts raus in die Tunnels. Aber Achtung: die Station wird immer wieder durch einige Ghule angegriffen. Darunter sind auch plündernde wilde Ghule! Ihr erhaltet zwar Unterstützung von Wachbots und Geschützen, diese halten jedoch nicht viel aus. Also ein guter Rat: Rennt durch die Schlacht zum "Equipment Room" und geht durch zum Paralleltunnel. Dieser wird NOCH nicht angegriffen. Hier sind auch wieder freundliche Wachbots unterwegs. Um zur Army Basis zu kommen, müsst ihr die U-Bahn benutzen. Ihr erfahrt vom Computer, dass dort die Hauptsicherung gewaltsam beschädigt wurde und ohne diese Sicherung kann der Zug nicht fahren. Der spezielle Wachbot, der da rumfährt (Wächter der Präsidentenmetro oder ähnliches), hat die Ersatzsicherung. Manchmal reperiert er es selbst, wenn nicht, dann bringt ihn um die Ecke und krallt euch die Sicherung. Setzt sie ein und dann viel Spaß bei der Zugfahrt in Richtung Armeebasis. Ein gut gemeinter Rat: Prüft, ob ihr genug Stimpacks habt. Die letzte Mission kostet euch viel Leben. Vorkommen Die Präsidentenmetro kommt nur in dem Fallout 3 Add-On Broken Steel vor. Bugs * Occasionally in V.A.T.S. mode, if you are standing near an npc or follower, upon exiting vats, you may become stuck in the ceiling, and be unable to get back down. Reloading a save will fix this, or for PC users you can use console commands. * During battle with the ghouls the player may find some extraordinarily hardy feral ghoul reavers which appear to be twitching uncontrollably. Because of this twitching they become almost impossible to hit, even in V.A.T.S. In such cases you should aim for their legs. * Occasionally when the Reaver is killed it may fling back down the hall where it came from. (Confirmed on PC on 2 separate playthroughs)(Very Rare in PS3) * Sometimes when using V.A.T.S. mode, the shots made from your gun will fly around and will not hit the target, regardless of the chance to hit them. * Every now and then when you have Fawkes with you he will glitch out of the train when u go to Adam's Air Force Base.(needs confirmation on PS3 and PC)(Confirmed on Xbox 360) Hinter den Kulissen Der Systemkomplex und der Entwurf der Stationen basieren auf der US Capitol Subway, der U-Bahn unterhalb des Kapitolkomplexes. en:Presidential metro ru:Президентская ветка метро uk:Президентська гілка метро zh:總統專用地鐵 Kategorie:Broken Steel Orte